What Separates Us
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Charles can't stop himself when it comes to Ratonhnhaké:ton. RAPE, INCEST, UNDERAGE SEX. There might be a second chapter. Implied conhayth, conlee. ConnorxCharles IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT


**WELP I really hope everyone doesn't hate me after THIS... this THING I made. I'm sos sorry but really, I'm not but still... **

**There's rape, incest, and racial slurs and omg I'm a horrible person, Connor is so wonderful sajilfkjaflkfja OK well, enjoy!**

**JUST ANOTEHR SHIP ADDED TO MY LIST**

Ratonhnhaké:ton's heart fluttered against his rib cage as he ran away from his burning village. Part of the fiery fence suddenly crashed in front of him, embers flying up from the wood attempting to lap at Ratonhnhaké:ton's feet. Tears streamed down the ten year old's smoke laden face, his throat strained trying to get enough air to his lungs, the tender flesh around his neck still sore from the cruel grip of Charles Lee, his openly discriminating words running through his mind. He turned and ran towards the Valley thinking only of escape. His chest was growing more constricted as he ran. He pushed tree branches out of the way as he stumbled along, his lungs trying to force the smoke out.

Ratonhnhaké:ton came to the edge of a cliff, below was a roaring river. He looked around unsure of where to go. Across the river was where people like Charles Lee lived. Looking down, he could see a few rocks jutting out that he could climb down to the river's bank. A loose log offered a make-shift bridge across the dangerous waters. Ratonhnhaké:ton gulped and began the descent down the cliff slowly. One wrong step or slip of his grip and he would fall. He went slowly, his bare foot slipping up about half way, a scared yep coming from his raw throat. His muscles trembled with his effort to grip onto the rocks, the adrenaline pumping through his veins offering no help at all. He closed his eyes willing back more tears.

He heard a low growl from below and bit his lip to hold his breath. Slowly, he looked down finding the source of the growl to be a wolf. Ratonhnhaké:ton rested his forehead against the rock in front of him unable to stop the sob from coming out that he had been holding since he left his village. This was all so hopeless. A snarl brought him back to the situation at hand, the wolf had climbed up a flat ledge in the cliff gaining ground on the young boy. Ratonhnhaké:ton called helplessly for aid in his native tongue knowing it was pointless; his whole clan was dead. His arms shook with his effort to stay clung to the rock wall. The gray wolf arched it's back as if preparing to jump. Ratonhnhaké:ton closed his eyes and looked away.

A gun shot rang through the valley, the wolf barked in pain and Ratonhnhaké:ton looked back to see the wolf tumble down the rocks blood pouring from it's skull.

"Damn, Charlie boy, not a bad shot."

"Thank you, Hickey."

Ratonhnhaké:ton's whole body went cold. He slowly looked up, Charles Lee standing with his shot gun, a grin apparent beneath his mustache.

"You gonna get the cub now?" The man next to Lee pointed right at Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Come back up, boy. I might be so generous as to spare your life." His words were dark.

Ratonhnhaké:ton shook all over. He wanted to get down from here, he wanted to run across that river and hide. He took one step down the cliff and Charles aimed the gun at him.

"I won't hesitate, Savage!"

The boy looked straight up at Charles. His muscles were tired, he couldn't hold on any longer. Either way he would be dead. His foot slipped and he tumbled down the cliff hitting his head on the rock ledge on the way down.

He barely registered the dead wolf's corpse in front of him. He could hear shouts from behind him, and then his world went dark.

Charles gained strange looks when he entered the inn with a small native boy on his back, but he only shot them warning glares to mind their own business.

"You mighty daft ta bring 'im here, Charlie." Thomas Hickey chided. He glanced around seeing the odd looks from the other inn's patrons.

Lee adjusted the limp body on his back before heading up stairs. "Don't you have someone to go bugger, Hickey?"

"Ay, Charlie, I'm only concerned for ya, mate. Them savages ain't worth the trouble, s'way I see it."

He spun around to frown at his companion. "Then don't concern yourself with my affairs." He warned.

Hickey left in a huff, adjusting his hat as he did.

Charles sighed continuing to his room.

Haytham sat talking with Johnson over a few drinks. He caught sight of Lee and called for him, but the man seemed to be on his own mission. Charles looked around only slightly concerned and made for his room. Haytham squinted noticing his friend was carrying something on his back, a human to be exact.

"Hmm..how queer." He mused aloud and watched Lee disappear to his room.

William Johnson had been mulling over his research and looked up. "What is it, sir?"

"Ah. It's nothing. As I was saying..."

Charles laid the boy out on his bed. He was still breathing, that was a good sign. The cut on his head looked like it was getting worse, it needed to be tended to.

He brought a small wash bowl and a cloth over to the bed being uncharacteristically gentile with the native. He removed the boy's ripped clothes, his lips pursed as he looked over the boy's body.

He took hold of the unconscious boy's chin turning it to and fro, feeling his features were eerily familiar.

"My God..." He swore. He ran his thumb over Ratonhnhaké:ton's bottom lip, his breath suddenly labored at the notion that this was Haytham's son.

Just then, the boy stirred coming to and realized Charles Lee was not only hanging over him, but was also touching him.

He cried out in his native tongue and swatted Charles' hand away. The man didn't look too pleased.

"I just saved your life, savage. You should be grateful." Lee's hands held the boy's shoulders down to the bed, not that he could fight the older man even if he were healthy.

He laid there quietly. His whole body ached from his tumble, his voice was still hoarse, it hurt to even breathe.

"Water." He mumbled weakly.

Lee's mustache twitched. Charles straddled his hostage, his legs on either side of the naked boy. He roughly gripped his chin forcing him to look directly at him.

"If you behave... I may be so happy... as to oblige you, little one." His other hand ran a path from his neck to his chest touching lightly at the nipple he found.

Lee's rank breath was in Ratonhnhaké:ton's face. He shook his head in the man's grip, but it didn't stop Lee from hungrily kissing the boy's lips. Ratonhnhaké:ton squeezed his eyes shut at the unwanted affection. Charles' hands explored the wounded boy's body, his fingers gripping his hips tightly. He whimpered in pain, only serving to turn Charles on more. He left hot open mouthed kisses down the boy's neck hearing him gasp.

"I want.. to go home!" Ratonhnhaké:ton whimpered trying to control his own breathing. He felt the vibration of Charles' laughter against his collar bone.

"You don't have a home anymore, remember?" His green eyes were filled with mirth and lust, a look Ratonhnhaké:ton was not familiar with, but Lee's words hurt worse than the cut on his head.

Lee went back to admiring the native's body, tongue tracing his small nipples as he listened to the boy cry.

"Shut up!" He grabbed hold of Ratonhnhaké:ton's hair glaring hard at him til he quieted. "Good boy..." He released his hold and moved his hand down parting the younger one's legs eager to admire this part of him as well. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't know what to think. Lee's hand- it kind of felt good.

He arched into the touch searching around the room for an answer to why this was happening, why was it the man who burned his village, killed his mother, and abused him was giving him this pleasure?

Charles' low chuckle distracted him. He watched the man undo his belt and his fly, his long, hard _thing_ popping out from his breeches. He polished the tip a couple times sighing quietly. Ratonhnhaké:ton turned onto his side crying. Everything about Charles Lee scared him.

"Come. Turn over, boy!"

The Grand Templar Master retired to his room after Hickey joined their table, a gaggle of women all over him as usual. He rubbed his temples and cleaned his face grabbing a towel to wipe the water off. He heard a peculiar noise coming from the other side of the wall. Granted, it wasn't uncommon to hear sexual activities and such goings on at an inn, but it was coming from Charles' room. He never knew the man to bed anyone while handling their Templar business. He grinned to himself and moved closer to listen, his ear against the wall.

"I want... go home!"

A very young voice. He smirked and kept listening hearing the sound of rustling sheets.

"Good boy..."

Odd. So he was the type to bugger men. Haytham heard a small whine, like that of a boy, then the sound of a jingling belt. A sob followed suit, he assumed from Lee's guest.

"...Turn over..."

Lee was awfully demanding in bed it seemed.

"No!" The other shouted. He heard Lee's angry voice, it was unclear what was said, but he wasn't pleased.

It couldn't be...he was buggering the boy he took to his room?

Lee groaned rubbing their shafts together, his precum slicking his movements.

"Ahh... you look just like him...ngh." Lee let go of his grip and lifted the boy's legs holding them together. He looked down admiring the boy's pink hole. He ran his finger over the pucker teasingly. Ratonhnhaké:ton arched away.

"So utterly pure, you dirt worshiper..." He pressed his engorged cock between Ratonhnhaké:ton's caramel thighs. The boy whimpered with the power of Lee's thrusts. He could see the dripping red tip poke past his increasingly slick inner thighs with each forward thrust, some of the wetness dripping on his stomach. He could see the want in Lee's eyes, the pure carnal desire to fuck and to claim him clear and unmasked.

Finally, Lee held Ratonhnhaké:ton's legs tight together in a bruising grip, thrusting his cock eagerly between his thighs and holding him close as he came in hot spurts all over the young one's stomach, moaning his release.

Lee smirked pulling away, parting Ratonhnhaké:ton's legs as he did. Again, he looked down at the boy's hole. He bent down holding his cheeks apart giving it a small kiss. He heard the boy whine and flinch away.

"St-stop!" Ratonhnhaké:ton's hands came down to push Lee's head away, but with no luck, the man was always persistent in what he wanted. His tongue licked at his tight skin, his right thumb pressing lightly in circles against him. "I will have _this_ next time..."

"N-no! I don't-" Ratonhnhaké:ton gasped open mouthed as Lee's tongue penetrated him. He dug his fingers into Lee's scalp crying out at the strange feeling. He closed his eyes confused by the odd sensation and hot spikes of pleasure he got when ever Lee's hot tongue played inside him.

"O-ooh~" Lee pulled away with a grin, his thumb replacing his tongue. "You look just like your father."

Haytham licked his lips listening to the hot noises coming from Lee's room. He's be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. The wet sounds of their sex, Charles' deep voice- he didn't even know he could sound so... sexy.

Then it was quiet a moment and Haytham wondered if they had gone to sleep, but the boy's small whimper confirmed they were very much still awake.

"Stop!"

Haytham bit his lip. He heard the boy cry out sending a throb right down to his erection.

"No..don't...Ohhh~" Haytham palmed himself through his breeches closing his eyes.

He heard Charles mutter something.

"H-Haaaytham?!" The boy called out questioningly, but pleased all the same. His eyes shot open wide. He just said his name?

Charles covered Ratonhnhaké:ton's mouth.

"Shhh... He might hear you, child!" He whispered cruelly. The native boy's eyes watered again and he screamed past his hand. He frowned at Lee and bit the offending hand giving him just enough time to scream Haytham's name in a hoarse, strained voice.

"Haytham! Haytham! Hay-!"

Haytham debated on what to do. The boy seemed almost distressed as if calling to him for help.

If he barged in there, he would risk the trust he had with Charles. Charles would be mortified if Haytham knew Charles preferred men, especially walking in on him in the act. But the child...

Tempted, Haytham took a deep breath to calm himself and left his room.

Charles Lee was even scarier when he was pissed off. Ratonhnhaké:ton whined being bound and gagged, besides his legs, he was immobile. Lee tied the gag unreasonably tight around his head.

Charles frowned hearing a knock on his door and slapped the native boy so hard he fell back on the bed.

"See what you've done?" A slow smile crept on his face. "You will regret ever calling out for daddy..."

Lee fixed his pants and ran his fingers through his hair before opening the door.

Haytham's gaze met Lee's through the small crack.

"How can I help you, Grand Master?"

"Sorry to bother you so late, Charles, but... I could have sworn I heard someone calling out for me."

"Oh? Did you, sir?"

He quirked a brow. "Well... did you call for me? Or is this just some kind of a joke..." Haytham pulled back his cape, and that's when Lee realized his Grand Master was sporting a fine erection. He grinned wildly.

"Were we keeping you... awake, sir? I'm dreadfully sorry, sir. Would you like to come in?" Lee's voice dripped with seduction.

Haytham paused a moment and pushed his way into Lee's room. Immediately, his senses were assaulted with the smell of sex. On Charles' bed there laid a young native boy, bound and gagged.

"My...what have you been up to while I was away, Charles?"

"Why don't you get more comfortable and find out?" Lee removed Haytham's jacket from behind him.

Haytham moved closer getting a better look at the boy who shivered on the sheets. Haytham glanced back at Lee.

"May I?"

"He's all yours... Haytham." Lee grinned making eye contact with Ratonhnhaké:ton watching the boy struggle and protest as his father's hands began to touch him.

Now Ratonhnhaké:ton was fifteen. Though he's a little older, he can't erase what happened that night with Charles Lee and his father... he was so weak and helpless at that time. He figured Lee would kill him when he was through with him, but on a whim, he decided to let him go, and so he fled, back through the Valley and to a nearby native village. Fortunately, they were kind enough to take him in and he became part of their tribe.

Once again, Ratonhnhaké:ton was sent out to hunt for his people. He was considered one of the best hunters, and he was always glad to help provide for others. He went hunting with a few other men and right before the Valley, they decided to split up and meet before sunset.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked across the Valley and quickly climbed up a tree for a better view. On the other side were ample hunting grounds. He wanted to push himself to be greater, so he went for it, climbing across the Valley on tree limbs where he could. He landed on the ground with practiced ease. After looking around and investigating, he set up a few snares and climbed into an area of thick brush and waited.

Soon enough, a deer came by and he skillfully hunted the animal. He knelt over the dead animal and prayed for it's spirit, thanking it for it's offering and began to clean it.

He walked over to a snare seeing a small rodent caught in it's vice. He smiled and knelt beginning a prayer, when a gun barrel was placed against the back of his head.

"Get up slowly." Came the demand.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's heart dropped. He raised slowly from the ground.

"Turn around." The gun patted his back.

He slowly turned to face the man, his eyes going wide, his breath leaving his lungs.

"Lee!"

The man grinned eying the young man. "What an unexpected surprise, Savage. Sorry to interrupt your ground worshiping...but you are on _our _land."

Ratonhnhaké:ton glared, but made no comment.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Lee placed the carrel against the side of Ratonhnhaké:ton's face.

He laughed giddily.

"I won't kill you for trespassing," Lee began, "but you will give me what I want in return for sparing your life."

Lee waved the pistol. "Clothes. Off. Now."

Ratonhnhaké:ton bit his lip. "You can't do this-"

"Can't I?" Lee looked around. "I see no one here to stop me." He drew in close to whisper in the native's ear. "It's just you and me here, boy. If you'd like to keep your head, I think you should listen to me, because whether you refuse or accept, I will get what I want."

He threatened.

Ratonhnhaké:ton shivered. With a clenched jaw, he removed his quiver and bow slowly.

Lee sighed. "The longer you take to undress, the longer you will be from your village...they might start to wonder, to ask questions...you don't want that, do you, boy?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked to the ground removing his moccasins and next his shirt. Lee licked his lips loving the rippling muscles being exposed to him. His eyes followed the line from his hip to his groin. He watched the native slowly remove his bottoms, one hand cupping his genitals hiding them from Charles' prying eyes.

"Remove your hands." He demanded sternly.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's cheeks turned a deep red and he held his hands behind his back scratching at his forearms angrily.

"You've certainly grown since I saw you last...on your knees now, be quick about it."

The native's eyes pierced Lee's. He could feel the hate radiating off his body as he knelt down.

Charles opened his breeches pulling out his member. "I expect you to show me your appreciation for sparing your life." He stepped closer giving himself a few tugs. He pressed his erection to Ratonhnhaké:ton's lips, bu he quickly turned away. Charles would have none of it. He grabbed his dark, coarse hair pulling it back to make him look up into his face.

He only parted his lips, and Lee was forcing himself into his mouth. He protested despising the acrid taste. His thrusts were brutal. Ratonhnhaké:ton brought his hands up to stop Charles. He pulled out only to smack him in the face with his pistol.

"Did I say you could touch me?! Hands behind you. Filthy savage..." Again his head was held back in an inhumane grip, Charles dragging his leaking cock across Ratonhnhaké:ton's face, giving him a couple slaps with it, watching his fluid coat the native's face, just for good measure.

The pistol was at his head again. "Lie on your back, boy!" His boot met Ratonhnhaké:ton's chest forcing him down to the forest floor.

Charles dropped to his knees over Ratonhnhaké:ton. He could feel the fear rising in the young man. He smirked triumphantly. He parted the native's thighs.

"Keep them spread." He spit into his hand and rubbed none too gently at the boy's opening before pushing a finger in. Ratonhnhaké:ton shouted in pain.

"Hurry up and relax!" Charles frustratedly tried to add a second. "...still a virgin then, savage..? Well, aren't I lucky?" He wore a dark smile as he took hold of Ratonhnhaké:ton's limp member.

"St-stop this! You- you don't have to do this- ah!" Another finger slid past his tight ring of muscle, his body starting to respond to Charles' petting.

He cursed in his native tongue, hips arching down on the fingers inside of him.

"How does it feel, boy? Are you enjoying yourself...?"

He looked down on the boy, Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes half lidded, face flushed just as well as his cock.

"Nnnh! L-Lee... Stop!" His whole body was perspiring as he continued chanting for Lee to stop.

"You're right..."

Ratonhnhaké:ton lifted his head, his chest heaving as he panted. Charles removed his fingers.

"I've waited long enough."

Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't know what to do when Charles presses his shaft inside of him. It hurts and it burns, but he can't stop himself from arching down on him. Charles is nearly balls deep inside. He stares down into the native's dark eyes, the arm above his head that is supporting his body weight also still holds the pistol, so close to Ratonhnhaké:ton's head. He grinds up inside of Ratonhnhaké:ton making a yelp burst through his wet lips. The boy is still incredibly tight. Charles growls still slowly rotating his hips. He bites hard on Ratonhnhaké:ton's neck, the hand holding his hip in place goes to stroke the native's flagging erection. His legs instinctively cling around Lee's hips and he gasps at the sensory over load, his hands digging hard into the earth beneath him.

Charles can't hold himself back when the tightness around him lets up just a little. He starts a fast pace, his cock hammering in and out of Ratonhnhaké:ton. The boy can't help but moan and arch and call out for Charles only spurring him on.

"You like this, don't you, savage?!" Charles fucks Ratonhnhaké:ton hard into the forest floor, his arm finally giving out so he is propped up on his elbow, his hot pants blowing over Ratonhnhaké:ton's face revealing just how much Lee is loving every second of the encounter.

Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't want to admit it. He doesn't want the man taking him to know how good it feels, he didn't want him to know it would be his first time, but it seems nothing is ever a secret from Charles Lee.

"L-Lee!"

When he angles his hips in just the right way, Ratonhnhaké:ton can only see white. He hates Charles with a passion for what he did, for everything, but he can't stop himself from reaching up and pulling him down for a hot, moan filled kiss as he sprays his seed all over Lee.

It only takes Lee a few thrusts more to release violently inside of the other man.

"By God..." He holds the native's hips, letting the boy's ass milk him and he groans pathetically.

Charles removes himself immediately, wiping his cock against Ratonhnhaké:ton's leg. He grabs his pistol as he stands and watches the native recovering from his orgasm, still groaning on the ground.

Without a word, he leaves.

Ratonhnhaké:ton recovers later. He dresses himself, still feeling a little numb from the high. He gathers what game he managed to catch and limps back to the village. He figures he won't ever see Charles Lee again, but he doesn't realize how wrong he is.


End file.
